


Doctor, Doctor

by Zealott



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, F/F, Friends to Lovers, Lovers To Enemies, Mutual Pining
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-19
Updated: 2018-05-15
Packaged: 2019-02-04 05:28:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12764136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zealott/pseuds/Zealott
Summary: They were going to do great things together.Moircy, Golden Era/Pre-Fall of Overwatch





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Who else is glad this ship is a thing?! I'm glad this ship is a thing!!

“Nervous?” 

Angela tied her hair back into it's pony tail, tightening is as much as she could without her eyes bulging out of their sockets. “No. Why?”

“Because ya've practically fainted twice on the flight here.” The Swedish man laughed. Angela hated that she couldn't deny it. She had damn near considered running to the restroom and hiding on the toilet during the flight, but the thought of Torb seeing her have a full blown panic attack over something so stupid like this mortified her even more. 

“I am not nervous.” Angela smoothed herself out, standing straight as she could, exhaling deeply. “I am...having minor bouts of anxiety.” 

Torbjörn raised an eyebrow at her. “Somehow ya' make it sound worse than being nervous.” 

Angela didn't reply. She closed her eyes and relaxed her shoulders, composing herself even more if possible.

Next thing she knew, her hand felt warm, enclosed in something large. She flinched and looked down, only to see Torbjorn smiling up at her. His large hands cradled around her small one and held it close. 

“Angela, relax. I gave you glowing reviews as well as Ana an' Jack. The medical department couldn't be happier that you're joinin' them. So chin up. You'll do fine.” 

Angela gave a small smile back. “Alright...you're right. I'll be fine.” 

The door to the small plane opened up and the pair stepped off onto the pavement. Angela had been here many times, before but never this officially. 

Overwatch headquarters was the massive, beautiful pride of both Switzerland and the United Nations. The building was over 12 stories tall and shined like chrome in the sunlight. Inside there were numerous training facilities, communication hubs, briefing rooms, army offices, medical bays, research centers and so much more. Every pretty penny was spent to make it as advanced and beautiful as humanly possible. Millions of people dreamed and tens of thousands applied to be employed by Overwatch. 

Angela had won the lottery. Starting today she was officially employed as a member of Overwatch. Agent Angela Ziegler, call sign Mercy. Science division, Medics. 

Her constant stress-fueled interrogations of Torbjörn to find out more information early on let her know a few extra details. She was never really doubted as a candidate, knowing higher ups was a bonus. She was only the second youngest to be accepted into overwatch and the youngest medic. And because of her medical skill and fieldwork she showed in university she would not be starting at an entry level position like most. 

Her first position instead was in a medical research bay. Her boss's name on the flier was “Dr. M. O'Deorain.” Other than that, she felt as though she was going in blind. 

She walked down the concrete pathway toward the main entrance of the building. She could hear a click of smart phones somewhere in the distance of tourists, the stream of the fountains outdoors, a whistle being blown somewhere behind the building in the training fields. Everything was too loud and it was not helping her nerves one bit. She swallowed, digging her nails into the palm of her hand, forcing herself to calm. 

It was just first day of the job. First day in the most prestigious organization in the world. 

Once inside Torbjörn spoke again. “We gotta split up from here. Jack an' Ana are expectin' me. I'm assuming yah don't need directions to your office.” 

Angela shook her head no. She had been there before. 

“Good. Call me after your first day. Tell me how it went.” 

She nodded and smiled. “Thank you Torbjörn.” 

And then he left and all that pressure came crashing down like a wave of her. She breathed again. In...out...Her nails dug harder into her palms, leaving imprints. Her shoulders stiffed again. 

In....out... 

She forced herself to walk. She passed by a few workers, agents headed to their stations, some holding their morning coffee and not awake yet. An omnic staff member watered the indoor plants while another cleaned the floor. She made her way past all of them, smile pasted on her face, eye contacted completely avoided. 

In...out...

Her new workstation was on the second floor of the building, in the east hallway. She went up the stairs and made her way down the floor's pathways, reading signs and following them from memory. Ana Amari had taken her this way nearly two years ago but she could still remember perfectly. She could also remember her excitement, like a child on Christmas going to see Santa Claus. She wished she could feel half that excitement right now. 

In...out...

Finally she found her lab. The sign showed an image of caduceus with a name plate below. “Dr. M. O'Deorian” 

Angela put one hand on the door handle and clutched her papers close to her chest with the other. “This is it...You finally made it....Let's do it Angela.” 

She opened the door. 

The lab looked much different from what she remembered from her tour with Ana. The equipment had been upgraded and the layout had changed. The computer was already awake and running equations. In the center of the room was the oddest thing of all. 

What looked like a playpen of rabbits was on the floor. No- too large to be rabbits. These were hares. There were five in total of various fur colors. They stood on a pile of wood shavings with food, water, chew toys, and beams to walk on. A light cream colored hare stood up and looked in her direction. It seemed quite happy. 

At the opposite end of the pen, a woman was kneeled down toward the hares. She refilled a food bowl and gave the black hare some pets behind it's ears. Angela couldn't help but mutter.

“Ah....cute.” 

The woman looked up and for the first time Angela saw a face. Doctor O'Deorian, as her name implied, had to be Irish judging by the bright orange hair on her head. She kept it combed back and stylishly short. Her face was as slender as her body and her make up highlighted thin lips and eye brows. But her most interesting feature Angela recognized was her eyes. Hetrochromia, a medical term for eyes with two different colors. Hers were blue and red, contrasting beautifully. She wondered briefly how the iris could even be red. 

Angela had dressed up for her job, but suddenly felt like a mess looking at her. 

O'Deorian stood up. “Are you the new agent?” 

“I-” Angela paused and cleared her throat. “I am. Angela Zeigler, ma'am.” 

O'Deorian paused, thinking for a second. “...your accent. German?” 

“Ah, no. I'm Swiss.” 

“Damn, so close.” O'Deorian made her way around the cage and made her way to a desk chair. Angela noticed a file with her name on it. “You aren't very far from home then, are you?” 

“No ma'am. I hope to make Overwatch my home.” She put on a smile again. “And you're Dr. O'Deorian, correct?”

The older doctor didn't look up to meet that smile. She flipped through Angela's folder, looking for something specific in it. “Correct. Moira O'Deorian. Please call me Moira. I'm not your doctor unless you ask me to heal you.” 

“I....Alright Moira.” 

Moira kept reading the folder's contents, flipping through with what Angela noticed were beautifully long manicured nails. “Angela, you're in nanotechnology, right?” 

“Y-yes. I hope to apply technology to our agents here and give them technology advancements to help them in the field. I took surgical courses, so I am capable of-”

“One more thing.” Moira cut her off, looking up finally from the manila folder. “How close are you to Jack Morrison?” 

Angela blinked, not sure how to respond. That was the first time her usual nanotechnology speech was cut off. And to talk of Jack Morrison? Of all things? Not how she got into medical school at a young age or her thesis on medic field training or... anything she had studied really?

“I...well I know Jack Morrison, but we're not close or anything.” 

“Hmm...” Moira gave her a doubtful look and Angela felt flustered just from her eyes alone. 

“I...why would I be personal with Strike Commander Morrison?” 

“He called you Angela in his letter.” Moira said quite simply. “You not only know Jack Morrison, you know him on a first name basis.” 

Oh. 

“Well...I've known Jack for a very long time. Just not as a professional.” Angela rocked slightly on her heels, thinking of how to explain best without too much detail. “I was... I was a child during the omnic crisis.” 

“As many here were.” 

“It's more than that.” She clutched her file tighter, nails digging in again. “When the omnics reached here... it was the First Overwatch Strike Team lead by Gabriel Reyes who rescued me. I have known Jack Morrison ever since then.” 

“Hmm...” Moira put a pen to her lips. Angela felt a lump in her throat. She wasn't being believed.

“I was the youngest in the group of survivors so the Strike Team kept careful watch over me until I was in the safe zone. They kept a close eye on me since. I ended up with Torbjorn Lindholm as I didn't... well I didn't have a family to return to after that.

“And been with them ever since. Mostly with Captain Amari actually. She has a daughter a little younger than me so I get to see her every so often. And that is all.” 

“I see...” Her face was a little more clouded now, but Moira at least did not seem doubtful any longer. She finally let out a small sigh. “I didn't mean to pry into your past. It just found it curious that he referred you, as well as Torbjorn and Amari.” 

Moira put the paper back down on the desk. “You seem nervous. Did I drill you too hard?” 

“No, no not at all!”

“Good. Now please, have a seat. You look twice as anxious standing so much.” 

“Ah, yes of course.” Angela pulled out the chair on the opposite side of Moira's glass top desk. She could see her own reflection on the surface. God, no wonder both Moira and Torb had asked. Her skin was so pale with the only dark part of her face being the bags under her eyes. 

Great. She knew Moira for less than five minutes and already her new boss believed she was a train wreck. A train wreck with good resources who bought her new position by calling a personal favor on the strike commander. 

“So Angela, tell me about this 'healing beam'.” 

“The healing beam? Ah, yes. It's a ray of light basically that's been infused with nanotechnology for biotic energy. In theory it will be shot from a weapon like a gun and hit an ally on our side a-and...” Her voice shook. It never shook like this before. Were her nerves that bad? Shit!

“A-and the ray of light will give them an energy boast as temporary health so they can survive for longer amounts of time- enough for a medic to apply actual healing. Not that it's not actual healing or- or anyt-” 

For the first time in a long time, Angela choked. 

“Shit!!” 

She brought her hand up to her face, covering her mouth. Her throat was burning and her eyes filled up, tears threatening to fall. She risked a glance at Moira and saw only surprise on her face before looking away. 

She fucked up! It was her first day in her dream job, no her life goal! The only thing she had ever considered since that awful war! And she fucked it up on day one! 

“Angela?” 

She felt two hands on the sides of her face. Through wet eyes she saw Moira guiding her face so they looked eye to eye. Angela couldn't read her face. At the very least she didn't look mad. 

“Calm down. Deep breaths.” Moira stroked her cheek gently and Angela caught her breath. She closed her eyes again. 

In...Out...

She had to look like a mess right now. She could feel a giant lump in her throat and her cheeks burning red. 

In...Out..

She opened her eyes again and Moira...smiled at her. Almost like one of Ana's motherly smiles. It was strange. 

“There there, it's alright...It's a lot of pressure, yes?”

Angela could only nod, sniffling. After about a minute, Moira handed her a tissue. “Wipe those tears. You should save them for more important things to cry over.” 

Again, Angela said nothing. She accepted the tissue, smiling a little in thanks. Once her eyes were more dry, Moira spoke again. 

“Do you know what Impostor Syndrome is?” 

“Impostor syndrome...” She shook head. “I...I think I've heard the name but...I'm sorry I can't recall.”

“You probably should, but psychology isn't your area, nor mine so it doesn't usually have a place here. But it's a disorder many great minds experience. Many of your professors in school probably had it and I expect even Jack Morrison experiences it on some level.” 

She leaned back in her chair and while she was done comforting her, Angela could feel her two toned eyes staring toward her, studying her. 

“Impostor Syndrome is the belief that you are not as smart as you are. That by luck and chance you got to whatever powerful position you are in. You don't really know what you're talking about and at one point someone will point you out as a fraud. That is what someone with Impostor Syndrome thinks.”

She leaned forward again and made deep eye contact. “I do not think you are a fraud. I think you are a very smart young woman.” 

“You...you do?” 

Moira nodded, “I honestly don't care what Morrison or anyone else here says about you. Your work speaks for yourself. I saw in here you design for the Valkyrie. Well,” Her white teeth flashed an even wider smile. “I think that's amazing. I've never seen anything like it.” 

“You...I'm flattered.” Angela's checks were a bright pink color now. She wasn't sure if it was still from crying. 

“Well yes, it's very creative. And executed properly it can do wonders in battle. Truth is, the Morrison comment was more of a curiosity.” She pulled a paper out of the folder and Angela recognized the angelic design instantly. 

“Forget guns. This design. The wings, the staff. It's all incredible. Honestly, I would love to work on this with you further.” 

Moira took her hand. “I think we can be great together, Angela. 

Angela felt and overwhelming sense of pride. She belonged here. Overwatch was her home and she would do great things. She and Dr. O'Deorian- no She and Moira. They could be great together.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi I'm the worlds slowest writer back to update you after 6 months.

Angela loved lab work. She loved test tubes and lab reports in pen and computer equations and results and that satisfying feeling you got when everything went the way it should and you got results that could help people.

Angela hated war. War was pointless, senseless death that just brought pain and suffering. Maybe if you did it right, those who did wrong things suffered, but those who didn't suffered far worse.

And while the world was mostly at peace- in no small part due to Overwatch's activities- there were still small cases of violence, minor wars that were not on a large scale.

That is why Angela was in Japan. A large mafia-like organization known as the Shimada Clan was being tracked by the Japanese Police. They had received a tip that an execution of a member was going to happen. Police had requested assistance in the bust, as it required careful procession. If the former member were to be captured alive, it could provide a lot of information which could eventually lead to take down of members of higher ranking. Morrison had assigned Blackwatch to the case, with a small team of medics to assist with the capture. And it seemed he was right to do so. The entire thing was going south fast.

“Blackwatch agents spotted hostiles on Roof A. Three men, two omnic.” Reyes's calm clear voice echoed through Angela's com, reminding her to stay focused. It was the most comforting thing about the situation, having him in charge.

“Mercy.”

“Yes sir,”

“You're clear to enter. Go straight inside the main building. Moira is already on site.”

“Understood. I'm going in.”

Permission now granted, Angela made her way to the large pagoda building. She was careful to stay close to the walls as much as she could in the open court yard. They had been warned of snipers and the last thing she wanted was to be exposed. Especially when she was barely armed.

A few Blackwatch agents and Japanese policemen were lurking in the open court, making arrests and interrogating the few men who were still conscious. A few surveyed the rooftops from the ground, keeping an eye out for possible attackers. She could hear gunfire coming from the other side of the building, over past the main gate. 

Instinctively Angela looked around the court for someone for her to help, to heal. She stopped. Reyes said the main building. Moira would be there and guide her from there.

When she finally made her way inside, she completely forgot about the men in the courtyard.

The main floor was one room, large and open. Nowhere for anyone to hide aside from a few points on the edges and near the ceiling. A large tapestry hung up on the wall that pictured two Japanese dragons, one green and one blue, circling each other. There was a bloody streak mark on the artwork as if someone had swung a blade right at it. Normally it would had been the most eye-catching thing, the centerpiece of the room. But this was not the case.

In front of the tapestry was a body that looked like nothing like Mercy had seen before. It was sprawled out prone on the floor, almost dead, a pool of blood surrounding it and growing.

Almost dead was giving it too much credit. Her scanners could not pick up a heartbeat or oxygen in the lungs. Limbs were ripped from the torso and the body was covered in open wounds. There was brain activity but it was fading fast.

The adrenaline kicked in and Angela dropped to the body's side. A pulse of yellow light appeared beside her as she activated her biotic field. She could feel the pulsating energy vibrate through the air. It energized her but had no effect on the dying man in front of her.

He was practically a boy he looked so young.

On her knees, Angela leaned over the body tore open the shirt. The young man had lacerations covering the body that did not look like anything she had ever seen. They certainly did not match the profile of a gun or blade. More like bite marks, like a vicious dog had attempted to eat the man. She doubted it was a dog, even the biggest dogs didn't have fangs and claws that size.

Come to think of it, she could be about the same age as this victim. 

Electric probes were attached to his chest. Or what was left of it. A quick gauze seal was applied over the right torso to prevent further blood loss in that area. Right lung also appeared to be punctured. The gauze was spread there as well. The lung would collapse and hurt, but it would be far more dangerous open and exposed.

The man wasn't reacting to the collapsed lung. He still wasn't breathing.

She had to get his heart beating again if he was going to live. She double checked her probes. Clear for the defibrillator to kick start the heart. Now to just turn it-

BANG!!

It took a moment for Angela to realize that the sound was a bullet. It had wizzed above her head as she ducked down to adjust the defibrillator, barely grazing her hair. She could swear she could feel the heat from it.

Defensively, she reached to her waist. A small handheld had been given to her for this exact purpose. She hated to use it but-

More gun fire rang out above her. A sniper, located up on a perch above her head, just out of her line of sight. He fired again, one of the bullets hitting her this time. She recoiled, instinctively groaning. The bullet was lodged into her foot!

More shots were fired. This man was not alone. Another shoot rang out and Angel saw the body drop from the perch. He was dead before he hit the ground. The body gave off an odd metallic glow. It was an omnic, not human. Omnic sniper.

A female voice rang loud in her com. “Mercy! Your six!”

Angela turned around to see a man – human this time- holding a katana rather than a gun. The Japanese man was charging her direction. A sword was raised up in the air, ready to swing down on her head. She remembered her training in the shooting gallery, gripped her weapon with both hands and fired.

Bang!

The shot missed, slamming into the wall behind the man. He was about five meters away and coming in fast.

Bang!

Her second shot missed again. He was three meters away now.

Bang!

The man's head exploded in front of her. The brain flew off in chunks of flesh, blood, and greymatter. The body collapsed, falling forward. Some of the blood splattered on her shoes.

“Angela!”

She turned and saw Moira, her own smoking firearm extended. She lowered it and came to Angela's side.

“Are you alright?”

“Y-yes.”

“Any pain?”

She shook her head. Her foot hurt more than it should, but it would be alright. “I am fine, but... the man.” She looked down at the man she was treating.

“Ah.” Moira gave him a once over, blue visor activated. “Dragon tattoo. This man was probably high. I see low amounts of oxygen to the brain-”

“He's not breathing. I'm trying to get his heart started.”

Moira kneeled by the other side. “Start the defibrillator. I'll update Reyes. Let me know if you need help.”

“Moira-”

“I trust your medical judgement.”

“I-”

“Now or never, Mercy. Start his heart before he dies.”

With zero hesitation, Angela turned her machine on and sent an electric pulse to the man's heart. Moira pressed a finger to her own com link. Her voice was both calm and commanding. “Moira to Reyes. Dragon is alive, but in critical condition. He is not stable. Get the ship here NOW!”

~*~

The airship arrived after what felt like much too long. Angela had managed to get a faint heart beat through constant and alternating electric pulses and CPR. There was still no air moving through one of the lungs and the other barely had any.

“Mercy.” Moira, put a hand on her shoulder, pushing her away gently. Medics in blue uniform scooped the body up. One got onto the medical gurney and continued CPR as they took the body away.

“Come now. We should join them.” Moira extended a hand to help her up. Angela accepted and and Moira pulled her up to her feet.

“Ow!”

A sudden sharp pain shot through her foot. Both women looked down. Angel's white shoes looked quite red, which was normal given a head had been shot off a few inches from her.

“Angela, what's wrong.”

“I... I got shot by the sniper earlier.” She twisted her ankle and a red circular bullet hole appeared above her heel. “I couldn't move my leg in time. And I was so focused on the patient that...”

“Shit!” Moira looked between her and the injury. “You said you were fine!”

“I- I thought...I thought I was.” She really had. With the dying man inches from her, all the gunfire and noise, the fighting, she was just now processing the pain. And fuck it hurt!

“O-ow.”

“Hold on. _Tha thu ceart._ You are fine. You will be fine.” The taller woman held her up easily while she tried balance on one foot. “Let's get you on board.”

Angela made it a few steps, stumbling. Putting weight on her foot was making it much worse. She could only grit her teeth and bare it now. A quick sigh came from Moira and before she could protest, Angela was scooped up, Moira grabbing her by the knees and picking her up bridal style.

The airship was loud with the sound of blue medics rushing and yells of Japanese that Angela couldn't understand. As they stepped on, a man pushed forward in Blackwatch gear. Angela recognized him instantly from the hat.

“What happened?”

“She is fine, McCree.” Moira assured, sitting on the bench. “A sniper hit her ankle. I'll watch her.”

Jesse McCree ignored her. “You alright, Ang'?”

“Y-Yes. It didn't hit any tendons or anything I think. I'm just... bleeding everywhere.”

“You sure.”

“McCree-”

“It's fine Jesse. There's a whole team of medics here. No better place to be.”

Jesse didn't quite believe her and she could tell. He was thinking a lot of things, but not voicing them.

“Jesse, we need to take off.”

“Right, right. Are you sure-”

“I'll watch her.” Moira put her arm around Angela and pulled her close, so her back was pressed to her chest. “Let the others deal with the Dragon. Tell the pilot to go.”

“Alright.” Jesse put a hand to his com, “McCree here. Ready to take off whenever you are.”

There was another loud noise as the large door beside them started to close. Jesse grabbed onto the handrail above their heads to steady himself. Moria gripped the side rail with one hand, her right arm wrapped tightly around Angela's chest, holding her close. It felt nice. Her chest felt so warm. Angela felt like she could stay there forever.

The door hatch closed fully and they were in the air.

~*~

Hours past.

Angela Ziegler now had a bullet removed, a cast on her leg, and a whole new wave of anxiety. As Gabriel Reyes stepped into the room, she struggled to remember if he ever looked so intimidating before. To his left was a Blackwatch agent Angela only knew as Kim who spoke fluent Japanese and provided most of the communication during the mission. To his right was McCree who offered Angela his signature smile once he saw her. She smiled nervously back.

Reyes spoke up first, sitting at the head of the work table. “So what's the status of guy.”

“Asset is in critical still.” Moira answered, arms folded across her white uniform. “We've given him heavy doses of morphine and he's still unconscious. It'll be a scientific miracle if he can speak in complete sentences after this.”

“But he can recover.” Mercy added.

McCree sunk back against his chair, “But he can't talk, we ain't getting any info out of him, right?”

“No, but those that we captured alive were cooperative during interrogation, for the most part.” Kim spoke up, leaning forward. “The asset's name is Genji Shimada. He is the son of the former leader of the gang. His older brother, Hanzo, took over immediately after the funeral. And soon after, higher ups ordered to Hanzo to kill him.”

“His own brother?” McCree leaned forward again, taking interest. “Well shit- what kind of bastard.”

“You're thinking of this like an American, McCree, like a deadlock.” Kim continued, leaning forward to match McCree's stance. “The east doesn’t work like that.” The two appeared to have a stare down for a moment, before Reyes cleared his throat loudly. They immediately returned to their seats, avoiding eye contact.

“What was the motive, Kim? Was he dangerous to the gang?”

“Well no, he wasn't a double agent or anything. He was trained as a weapon. A modern day ninja.”

Moira tilted her head slightly. “Then why kill such a valuable asset.”

“Asset or not he was still a person. A kid even. From what our interrogations told me he was...” He paused as though finding the right word. “He was rebellious. He was like a teenager in a grownups body. He liked to party, drink, gamble, all those things young people do. He wasn't the most obedient asset. From what we've gathered, the only reason he was alive so long his because he was his father's favorite.”

“The father who died?”

“Yes Reyes, the father who died. Once he was, er, out of the way so to speak, the clan decided Genji's expenses and recklessness were not worth the trouble.”

Angela stared softly at her hands front of her. Killed for being reckless. By his own brother too. “Why his brother? Surely-”

“It is likely the brother did not have a choice in the matter. If he disobeyed, he would have a price on his head as well. And in context of this organization, it makes perfect sense. Genji would be less likely to attack his own blood and Hanzo without a doubt would be strong enough to take him out. They were clear he’s received even more training than Genji.”

Moira's browns narrowed. “Well we know who did it, why don't we just arrest the fucker?”

“Because this organization is not a simple gang. It is a spider and Japan is its web. Hanzo Shimada will have an alibi made for him and he will be miles from the scene of the crime. He will have multiple witnesses to back his alibi, witnesses who have no ties to the clan. He will have doctored video footage, forged papers, claims that will be airtight.”

“Well we had cops with us on scene, why can't the Japanese police help?”

Reyes rubbed his temples. “The ones who were on scene could... but that would be all the help we get. And the rest of the police force would be paid into defending that brat.”

Moira's eyes widened. “There were maybe a dozen men there. They couldn't have been it-”

“That was it. That's why they went to Overwatch for help. That stunt we just pulled. They couldn't have done that without us.”

Moira went silent. She put her finger to her lips, thinking.

“Kim?”

“Yes Reyes?”

“You said there was something that we couldn't get in interrogations.”

“Ah yes... well the method of death.” Kim appeared to hesitate for a brief second before going on. “Every one of them claims it was dragons that did it.”

The group in the room looked to him oddly. He shrugged. “That is what they all said. Without any contradictions or hesitation or anything. The brother Hanzo summoned his dragons to kill him.”

“Ya sure you translated that right?” 

“Japanese is my mother tongue, McCree. They referred to the giant, flying lizard.”

“Moira, Angela.” Angela snapped straight in attention at Reyes’s voice. “What was the weapon used to kill him?”

“None was found at the scene. And my assistant handled the body.”

“Ah yes...well if I had to say...” Angela swallowed. “It looked...like an animal. Not a dragon, they don't exist obviously.” She pushed her hair back out of her face nervously. “But the body was covered in lacerations, err claw and tooth marks as though an animal had attacked it. No bullets or marks from guns, no cuts from blades, no signature markings of any traditional weapon.”

She felt something behind her, behind the chair she was sitting on. It took a moment to realize it was Moira's hand. Moira was making an attempt to calm her. And it was working. She exhaled and looked Reyes in the eye.

“It was absolutely an animal. A large predator.”

Kim rolled his eyes. “You aren't really saying a dragon-”

Her head toward straight toward him. “Dragon could be a code word for another animal. Your other members that we captured could have been told it was a dragon and not known what it really was. A rumor that the bosses possess a dragon would spread fear through the organization. A dragon can more fearsome than a tiger or a wolf or a bear if the rumor is spread right.”

“And then what do you think attacked the ass-”

“Stop calling him that! He is not an asset! He is not some...thing! He is not a weapon! He is a person and he is _dying_ in the medical bay down the hall!”

She didn't realize until she felt Moira's hand move up to her shoulder just how mad she was. The hand pushed her gently into her seat, calming her once again. She had raised her voice. To the Blackwatch commander no less!

Angela looked across the table at the three men. Kim looked taken aback by her outburst. Reyes was looking between her and Moira, his face completely unreadable. Jesse was smiling ear to ear and Angela wanted to smack him with her notebook. This wasn't funny!

Moira was the one who broke the silence. “We can find out what attacked the boy from him when he’s recovered.” 

Reyes locked eyes with her. “You just said it would be a miracle if he could speak complete sentences.” 

“Miracles happen all the time in science, especially in Overwatch.” Moira gave her signature thin smile. “And given the right tools, we can do more than make him talk. We’ll make him sing.”

“You think you can bring him back?”

“Maybe not alone but,” She patted Angela’s shoulder, “Right here I have an expert in nanotechnology.” 

Angela blinked. She had to bite her tongue to keep from saying “Me?!” outloud and look like an idiot. “I…

She cleared her throat. “I actually think I can.” 

“You think?” Reyes turned his attention to her. 

“I know I can. I’ve done independent research on nanotechnology and cybernetics. I’ve applied the technology to limbs before.” She had never tested it on a patient in such critical condition though. However, she bit her cheek. Withholding information was wrong and she knew it. But if Reyes knew, it wasn’t likely he was going to approve it. And then the boy…

The boy, Genji, he would surely…

“I’ll talk to Morrison about it. He’ll approve it, but we might be cutting corners on budget.”

Angela gripped her hand under the table and smiled. “Thank you Commander Reyes.” 

And behind her, she could feel Moira smiling.


End file.
